


Whisper plans, make promises

by TimeToPayThePiper



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, what happened those 2 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToPayThePiper/pseuds/TimeToPayThePiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about his relationship with Rafe as his reunion with Nathan gets closer.</p><p>There were nights.<br/>Sam took a slow drag of his cigarette.<br/>There were nights they would spend on old books, huge and dusty books, looking for clues, anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper plans, make promises

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if you see any mistakes feel free to correct me.  
> I was inspired by "Limelight" by Just A Gent, listen to it is a beautiful song!

There were nights. 

Sam took a slow drag of his cigarette.

There were nights they would spend on old books, huge and dusty books, looking for clues, anything. Where they wouldn't sleep at all, upset from the search, from working hard and being stuck with no idea of what to look for. They wouldn't even talk to each other, just sit in the grand library or pace around completely ignoring the other. Sometimes Nadine would show up and threaten them to go sleep a few hours, some other times she would try and help or get them coffee to survive those slow nights spent in silence.

Then there were nights where the pressure was too much, the stillness of the search too upsetting and the anger unbereable. They would throw the books on the floor with frustration and find somewhere to pour out their disappointment. There would be sneers and glares and pain. They would shove each other with rough hands and rough words, scratch, bite and unload through heated secret encounters. Those nights were all about a quick stress release and selfish want. 

Sam didn't even know if their affair had been that secret within the mercenaries, but it didn't matter. It was not professional but they were after all a bunch of thieves and criminals, professionalism was not required. It didn't even matter if Nadine knew, if the dirty glances she sent his way were because of that knowledge. The satisfaction that came after was great and needed.

But then there were the calmest nights where quietly he would climb in bed with him and with shy touches they would rediscover each other. Those nights they would make love in darkness, slowly putting together all the broken pieces. They would kiss and look into each other's eyes and make promises they would and could not hold in the morning. Only there could they show their weakness, their vulnerability, the need to be loved and the concealed truth that they had found it in each other.

Finally though, there were those nights where they would be too tired to study Avery's story so they would lie in each other's arms and just relish the closeness, bathing in silent affection until falling asleep. 

Sam put the cigarette out and stared out the window. No more nights. No more. 

He was near his brother's house now and though the thought of finally reuniting with him after fifteen years should have made him happier, he couldn't help but feel an agonizing guilt tear his heart apart. 

Though grateful, always grateful to him, and maybe hopelessly in love if he could admit it, he knew sometime he would have ran away to his brother. But knowing it didn't keep him from thinking of him. Of Rafe, searching for him in the morning and finding no-one by his side. He had fucked up with his heart and with his heart but Avery's treasure was his mother's and his brother's, not Rafe's. And although it hurt, he had to betray him and find Nathan.

Love was selfless and he was too selfish. Maybe Rafe would be better off without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you liked it please leave a little comment.


End file.
